nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Leasath
The Empire of Vannois of Leasath is a gargantuan, socially progressive nation, ruled by Emperor Charles XII Niort-Parthenay with a fair hand, and remarkable for its museums and concert halls, keen interest in outer space, and complete absence of social welfare. The hard-nosed, hard-working, democratic, humorless population of 19.619 billion Vannoisians live in a state of perpetual fear, as a complete breakdown of social order has led to the rise of order through biker gangs. The relatively small, liberal, pro-business, outspoken government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Law & Order, and Education. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Saint-Nazaire. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 9.9%. The frighteningly efficient Vannoisian economy, worth a remarkable 3,235 trillion livres a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with significant contributions from Information Technology, Book Publishing, and Uranium Mining. Average income is an impressive 164,910 livres, with the richest citizens earning 9.2 times as much as the poorest. Citizens must pay to enjoy Leasath's pristine beaches, teenagers haven't been seen outdoors since the nation reconnected to the Internet, people are now classified as male, female, or genderqueer, and cheese has become the new icon of political dissent. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a capable police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Leasath's national animal is the Grey Wolf, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its national religion is Roman Catholicism. Leasath is ranked 176,991st in the world and 27th in The Cornellian Empire for Most Ignorant Citizens, with 1.11 Missed References Per Hour. History Leasath as a country is considered to have begun on June 8th, 1908, when the lands of Leasath were brought together under the monarchy of John Phillip. The foreign king had proclaimed himself as ruler when he was merely twenty one years old, having come from an extremely wealthy family he had brought claimed this land for his own. The Kingdom of Leasath lasted nearly fifty years, until December 2nd, 1956, when Phillip was overthrown by a popular revolution and killed. The Leasathi military took his place, and had General Basil Qaussim as supreme leader of the new Iraqi Republic of Leasath. Following Quassim's death in 1980, the next highest ranking officer General Abdul Kadar took his place and is not the current ruler of Leasath. Culture Leasath is an Islamic nation where the three "Abrahamic" religion are officially endorsed by the government. There have been cults that have risen and fallen in Leasath, but most have been cracked down upon severely by the government. Muslims, Christians, and Jews are exempt from certain taxes and laws and are given more freedoms than atheists, agnostics, etc. The majority of the nation comes from Arabic origins but there are many Kurds, Turks, and Persians living in Leasath. The populace has grown accustomed to large amounts of propaganda that they recieve, which they government does based upon the Erusean system. Economy Under Construction Government The government of Leasath is a totalitarian military dictatorship led by Generalissimo Abdul Kadar of the Leasathi Republican Guard. His military dictatorship is run with the help of other high ranking officers and many civilians who are given important positions in the Leasathi government. Leasath's government holds good relations with Maldorians, Greston, Dun Eideann, and Neo-Erusea. Military The Leasathi armed forces are a conscript force, with the populace choosing which branch of the military they wish to serve in. The only exception is the Leasathi Republican Guard, which is a professional volunteer force. Republican Guard Though equipped similarly to the Leasathi Army, the Republican Guard are the elite force of Leasath numbering about 1.8 million strong. Visually they are hard to distinguish from Army units but the Guard fight harder, are generally more fanatical, and are far better trained than their Army counterparts. Leasathi Army The mass conscript forces of the Leasathi ground troops come from the Leasathi Army. Conscripts must serve two years in the military. They are taught to march in parades, and how to fire and clean their weapons. They receive minimal survival training and other important battlefield knowledge, they are usually used as reinforcements for the Guard and as occupying troops. Leasathi Air Force The Leasathi Air Force is a generally large branch of the military which enjoys a lot of funding from the government. Pilots receive good combat training but are mostly lacking in survival training, but are taught how to evade enemy forces should they be downed. Category:Countries